Brzask na demony
by Ched
Summary: AU. Akatsuki czyli Brzask, jest grupą specjalizującą się w zwalczaniu nadprzyrodzonego i niebezpiecznego przy pomocy wszelkich możliwych metod. Pierwsze z serii luźno związanych ze sobą opowiadań: Itachi Uchiha odkrywa, że samotne wyprawy w nieznane to nienajlepszy pomysł.


Brzask na demony

1. Nie wchodź w ciemność samotnie

Itachi Uchiha pomieszczeniu mógł powiedzieć równie wiele jak o tym, w jaki sposób w ogóle tutaj się znalazł. Czyli naprawdę niewiele. Rozejrzał się, mrużąc oczy. Ciemno było jak jasna cholera, na tyle, że ledwo był w stanie dostrzec własne dłonie. Leżał na jakimś pachnącym stęchlizną materacu. Brudnym, również, bo zdołał wymacać części obicia, które w dotyku zdecydowanie różniły się od reszty. Bardziej chropowate, jakby pokrywały je plamy czegoś, co dawno temu zdążyło zaschnąć i teraz, gdy poskrobać paznokciem, odchodziło w postaci pyłu.

Wstał, ale niewiele to pomogło na zapach stęchlizny. Wyglądało na to, że powietrze było wprost przesycone wonią starości, zepsucia, wisiała w nim też nadmierna wilgoć, przez co oddychanie nie należało do największych przyjemności. Przynajmniej nie przychodziło z trudem, pomyślał optymistycznie, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Do dobrych stron sytuacji w jakiej się znajdował należało chyba tylko i wyłącznie to, że miał na sobie własne ubrania. Z broni za to obrano go kompletnie; zniknął nawet maleńki nożyk ukryty w podeszwie buta, sprawdził. Tam, gdzie powinien się mieścić, znajdowała się jedynie wąska dziura i nic więcej. Pogratulować drobiazgowości.

Odetchnął głęboko, powstrzymał się przed zmarszczeniem nosa i powoli, ale metodycznie zaczął badać przestrzeń dookoła siebie. Ściany były szorstkie, chropowate, mógł wymacać nawet wyraźne pęknięcia w tynku. Czyli nie znajdował się w szczególnie nowym miejscu, wręcz przeciwnie. Dalej podążał wzdłuż ściany, aż w końcu natrafił na coś, co odpadającym tynkiem nie było. Konkretniej, na szybę, sądząc z tego jak chłodny nowy materiał był w dotyku. Śliski trochę mniej, a w ciemności zdołał dostrzec, że jego palce zostawiają długie, lśniące smugi. Okno wydawało się wystarczająco duże, ale postanowił, że wykorzysta je jedynie, jeżeli nie znajdzie innego wyjścia.

Po dłuższej chwili zdołał wymacać klamkę, ale zamek nie chciał ustąpić. Po pchnięciu drzwi zabrzmiały metalicznie, więc wyważenie ich nie było możliwe.

Ściągnął kurtkę i owinął ja starannie dookoła ręki. Potem przystąpił do regularnego wybijania szyby, pozbywając się wszelkich nierówności, które mogłyby mu zaszkodzić. Oprócz pełnego pretensji brzdęku tłuczonego szkła nie usłyszał niczego, więc pozwolił sobie postać przez chwilę w miejscu i otrzepać ubranie. Kurtce szkło nie zaszkodziło szczególnie wiele, materiał był gruby i porządny, szorstki w dotyku. Za to jemu kawałki szkła, które jakimś cudem zdołały się zahaczyć o ubranie zaszkodziłyby z całą pewnością. Kiedy uznał, że kurtka na powrót stała się bezpieczna, nałożył ją, starannie zapinając guziki. Majtające się poły może i wyglądały dobrze, ale rzecz zupełnie inaczej miała się z funkcjonalnością. Ta zawsze stanowiła priorytet Uchihy.

Nie należał do osób, które łatwo wpadały w panikę i nawet w najdziwniejszych sytuacjach zachowywał spokój ducha i chłodny umysł. Być może chodziło o to, że jego ojciec, wysokiej rangi oficer, od swojego pierworodnego wymagał wybrania tej samej ścieżki kariery i już od małego go urabiał. To nie było szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, ale bycie nieszczęśliwym stanowiło chyba jedną z cech rodzinnych. Pomijając jego młodszego brata, który...

Potrząsnął głową. Zdecydowanie nie powinien o tym myśleć, szczególnie teraz, kiedy znajdował się w potencjalnie niebezpiecznej sytuacji, na całkowicie nieznanym terenie. Przelazł przez okno, co nie wymagało zbyt wielkiego wysiłku.

W pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdował się teraz, było równie ciemno, co w poprzednim. Pod butami zgrzytało mu szkło, gdzieś z oddali dobiegał cichy, przerywający się w nieregularnych odstępach, charakterystyczny szum elektroniki. Tyle, jeżeli chodziło o wrażenia dźwiękowe. Ruszył przed siebie, bo to był równie dobry kierunek jak każdy inny. Potrzebował zorientować się, gdzie właściwie był i jak mógłby się wydostać; to, jak tutaj w ogóle trafił, stanowiło sprawę drugorzędną i mogło poczekać. Tym razem znalezienie drzwi nie stanowiło problemu. Drogę wskazywała mu smuga światła, dobywająca się spod nich. Miał też więcej szczęścia niż poprzednio, bo klamka ustąpiła. Otworzył je powoli, ostrożnie, ukrywając się za nimi. W ten sposób nie zostanie ani zauważony, ani nie oślepi go blask. Potem, powolutku wyjrzał zza nich.

Przed nim dłużył się korytarz o ścianach, z których wyblakła farba odłaziła łuskami, poplamionych rdzawo i poznaczonych wielkimi plamami zacieków. Podłoga nie prezentowała się lepiej. Linoleum, którym została wyłożona miało liczne dziury odsłaniające surowy beton, miejscami było przegniłe i ponadpalane. Ruszył korytarzem, bo innego wyjścia nie widział. Prędzej czy później znajdzie wyjście z tej ruiny. I weźmie długi, porządny prysznic. Samo przebywanie w miejscu takim jak to mogło obrodzić obsesyjną potrzebą mycia rąk.

Przystanął nagle, bo zdawało mu się, że dosłyszał jakiś trzask. Ale nie, niczego nie dostrzegł. Skrzywił się i roztarł nasadę nosa. Zaczynał czuć nadchodzącą migrenę, już teraz tętniło mu w skroniach. Nie usłyszał niczego podejrzanego, więc ruszył dalej.

Po jakimś czasie – który wydawał się wiecznością – dotarł do miejsca, z którego mógł dostrzec skrzyżowanie jego korytarza z jakimś innym. Mało jednak mógł dostrzec, bo szereg żarówek jakby na złość przepalił się właśnie nad tamtym miejscem i pogrążone było praktycznie w całkowitej ciemności. Powoli zbliżał sie w tamtą stronę, mając zamiar przyzwyczaić oczy do ciemności. Wtedy przysiągłby, że usłyszał kroki. Bardzo lekkie, skoczne, zdecydowanie małych stóp. Przystanął, częściowo zaskoczony, a częściowo zaniepokojony i wtedy dostrzegł cień na skraju swojego pola widzenia, dziecięcą sylwetkę. Towarzyszył jej dźwięczny śmiech, zaraz jednak tajemnicza postać zniknęła gdzieś w oddali. Podbiegł do przodu, porzucając wcześniejszą ostrożność. Bo przez krótką chwilę zdawało mu się, że rozpoznaje dzieciaka, że jest tak bardzo znajomy i bliski, że po prostu musiał za nim pobiec. Skręcił w tę samą odnogę korytarza, co dziecko, ale nigdzie nie zdołał go dostrzec, mimo że po kilku metrach oświetlenie wróciło do normy.

– Cholera... – wymamrotał pod nosem. Przywidzenie? Czyżby jego amnezja miała źródło w urazie głowy? Ale nie czuł jakiegokolwiek guza, ani bólu powodowanego urazem. Wymiotować też mu się nie chciało, więc to raczej nie było to. Narkotyki, inna chemia? To też wywołałoby nieciekawe reakcje organizmu. Chociaż mógł o czymś nie wiedzieć, do specjalistów w dziedzinie chemii zdecydowanie nie należał. Ale to nie mogło, po prostu nie mogło być prawdziwe! Jego brat nie miał prawa tutaj być! Nie wspominając o tym, że teraz był juz dwa razy starszy od chwili, kiedy Itachi widział go po raz ostatni. Więc kimkolwiek było przebiegające tym upiornym korytarzem dziecko, nie było Sasuke.

Kiedy tylko wydostanie się z tego przeklętego miejsca, z całą pewnością weźmie urlop i raz jeszcze spróbuje go odnaleźć. Uwielbiał swojego młodszego brata i kochał go całym sercem, a niewiedza, gdzie teraz przebywał i czy w ogóle żył najwyraźniej dawała mu się we znaki znacznie bardziej, niż do tej pory przypuszczał. Przynajmniej korytarz, do którego zwabiło go przywidzenie prowadził do jakichś pomieszczeń – nie dość, że kończył się solidnymi, chociaż nieco przerdzewiałymi metalowymi drzwiami, to jeszcze po obu jego stronach znajdowały się zdecydowanie mniej solidne trzy pary drzwi, prowadzących do innych pomieszczeń.

Nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić dalej, nacisnął klamkę pierwszych z brzegu. Zamek nie ustąpił, więc spróbował na nie naprzeć, licząc na to, że sklejka, z której zostały wykonane nie wytrzymała próby czasu i się wyłamie, wpuszczając go do środka, ale się zawiódł. Najwyraźniej kiedyś robili znacznie mocniejsze drzwi niż obecnie. Wzruszył ramionami i spróbował z kolejnymi, odnosząc następną porażkę. Dopiero przy czwartej próbie udało mu się znaleźć pomieszczenie, które nie było zamknięte. Wszedł do środka, czując jakiś nieokreślony niepokój. Być może wrażenie to wywoływało migoczące światło żarówki. Coś musiało być nie tak z napięciem w tym miejscu, bo warczało zdumiewająco głośno, zgrzytając i mrugając co chwila, przez co ciężko było w ogóle zorientować się w środku.

Po obu stronach pokoju dostrzegł łóżka, a raczej same ramy z leżącymi na nich, poszarzałych od kurzu materacach. Oddzielały je od siebie proste stoliki nocne z pojedynczą szafką i wąską szufladą ponad nią, a rogi pokoju zastawione były o wiele większymi szafami. Naprzeciwko dostrzegł zarys kolejnych drzwi.

Westchnął. Najwyraźniej to były pomieszczenia mieszkalne, pomieszczenia dla pacjentów... mniejsza o to. Noc, co przydałoby mu się w jakikolwiek sposób. Właśnie miał zawrócić, kiedy nagle cały świat przestał mieć sens. Najpierw materac jednego z łóżek uniósł się lekko, niczym powolnie pełzający, przerośnięty robak. Wpatrywał się w dziwaczne zjawisko, nieco oszołomiony ruchem. W tym samym momencie wszystkie kolejne materace również wzniosły się w powietrze, już zdecydowanie mniej powolnie. Zdawało się, jakby jakaś potężna siła miotała nimi we wszystkie strony. Odskoczył, żeby nie zostać uderzony przedmiotem, ale niewiele to dało. W pomieszczeniu zapanował kompletny chaos, a jedna z rzeczy wprawionych w ruch musiała trafić w lampę, bo światło zgasło gwałtownie, w towarzystwie wściekłego trzasku spięcia. Itachi zaklął.

Musiał się jak najszybciej wydostać z tego piekła. Naparł na drzwi, które znajdowały się najbliżej, ale zamek nie chciał ustąpić. chaos i hałas panujący w pomieszczeniu nasilał się, wściekły klekot przedmiotów uderzających o ścianę sprawiał, że niemal nie słyszał własnych myśli. Uderzył mocno, nieco powyżej klamki, wybijając przeklęty zamek z zawiasów i wpadając do pomieszczenia. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, napierając na nie plecami; to był jedyny sposób, żeby nadal trwały zamknięte po tym, jak zniszczył zamek.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki w tej chwili do niego docierał był tylko jego własny ciężki oddech.

– Co do...?! – zamrugał zaskoczony.

Ale nie, po dokładniejszym przysłuchaniu się jedynie uzyskał pewność, że to wcale nie było przywidzenie. Zupełnie jakby w chwili, w której przekroczył próg, cokolwiek, co nawiedzało poprzednie pomieszczenie, dało sobie spokój. Prawie w tym samym momencie dotarło do niego również, że zdecydowanie potrzebował urlopu, bo dupa była z niego, a nie człowiek od brudnej, specjalnej roboty. Właśnie wpadł do pomieszczenia, o którym nie wiedział absolutnie nic i obściskiwał drzwi, zamiast zorientować się w otoczeniu. Chociaż, po chwili namysłu musiał przyznać, że na wiele by się to nie zdało. Stał jedynie w kolejnym koszmarnie brudnym, ciągnącym się zdawałoby się w nieskończoność korytarzu, będącym bliźniaczym odbiciem tego, w którym przebywał, zanim rozpętało się piekło. Zdawało się, że nawet drzwi zostały umieszczone w odpowiednich miejscach. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że jedne z nich były lekko uchylone, a żarówki poprzepalały się w innych miejscach na korytarzu.

– Cokolwiek – mruknął pod nosem i skierował się w stronę uchylonych drzwi.

Pokój, przez którego drzwi ostrożnie zaglądnął do środka, nie należał do szczególnie dużych, szczególnie jeżeli brało się pod uwagę rozmiar innych pomieszczeń. Znajdował się tutaj stolik, dookoła którego ustawiono krzesło i przysuniętą do ściany, mocno zużytą sofę, naprzeciwko dostrzegł zajmujący praktycznie całą ścianę regał z przeszklonymi drzwiczkami, za którymi można było dostrzec wypłowiałe opakowania z lekami i ampułki, od wewnętrznej strony pokryte krystalicznym nalotem, lub zawierające jakąś bardzo odbarwioną, oleistą ciecz. Wszystko, tak samo jak wszędzie, gdzie do tej pory był, zdawało się częściowo przegniłe, tknięte zębem czasu, zupełnie jakby nikt tych pomieszczeń nie używał od ładnych kilku lat, pewnego dnia po prostu zostawiając wszystko tak, jak było. Po przekątnej, pod sufitem umieszczona była mała półeczka, na której umieszczono telewizyjny odbiornik. Włączony telewizyjny odbiornik.

Nie odbierał nic, oprócz szumów, ale sam fakt, że urządzenie elektroniczne nadal działało stanowił nie lada zaskoczenie. Z drugiej strony, skoro tylko niektóre z lamp do tej pory trafił szlag, to i inne rzeczy miały prawo działać...

Monitor zaszumiał jakby gwałtowniej, a na ekranie pojawiła się nagle znajoma, wychudzona twarz rudego informatyka. Z wyrazem niesamowitej ulgi.

– Itachi! W końcu cię złapałem, nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiłem...

– Ciebie też dobrze widzieć – odpowiedział szczerze. – Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co się właściwie dzieje? I gdzie właściwie jestem?

– Nie pamiętasz?

– Czy w innym przypadku pytałbym o to? – odburknął.

– Mniejsza o to – Nagato machnął ręką. Gest na ekranie był tylko częściowo widoczny. – Słuchaj, włamałem się do systemu, ale nie wiem, ile zdołam utrzymać transmisję. Więc słuchaj. Jesteś w pomieszczeniach personalnych, niedaleko powinna być mesa, a za nią kuchnia. Koniecznie tam idź, znajdź jakiś nóż, cokolwiek. Nie jesteś tutaj sam, a rezydenci naprawdę nie są przyjaźnie nastawieni.

– Uzbrojeni?

– Powiedzmy – obraz na chwilę zniknął, ale potem wrócił, znacznie bardziej niewyraźny, przerywany falami zakłóceń. – Cholera! Wszystko, co się rusza, jest twoim wrogiem, `Tachi.

– Kurwa no – podsumował Uchiha, kiedy kontakt urwał się ostatecznie. miał nadzieję, że Nagato zdoła raz jeszcze odzyskać kontrolę i powiedzieć mu coś więcej. Na przykład jak stąd wyjść. Ekran jednak śnieżył jedynie, więc zrezygnowany mężczyzna westchnął i odwrócił się. Musiał zacząć działać. Nawet jeżeli przechodziły go ciarki, bo atmosfera panująca w tym miejscu była jakaś taka… trochę jak z taniego horroru, gdzie zza każdego rogu może wyskoczyć coś paskudnego z wrzaskiem. Za horrorami Itachi nie przepadał, a walczyć wolał z ludźmi; ludzie byli przewidywalni, ludzie reagowali w określony sposób na określone bodźce. I zwyczajnie wiedział, jak ich zabić nie mając przy sobie gatlinga i wiadra ołowiu.

Odetchnął głęboko po raz kolejny, po czym, ostrożnie, wyjrzał za drzwi, do pomieszczenia, które kilka chwil temu opuścił w takim pośpiechu. Nic się nie ruszało, ani nie wyglądało, jakby miało zamiar zacząć. Jednak i tak zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zalała go fala niepokoju. Bo nie potrafił w jakikolwiek sposób wytłumaczyć tego, co tam się stało, a co nie miało najmniejszego prawa być halucynacją, jak to usiłował sobie wytłumaczyć.

Halucynacje nie nabijały ludziom siniaków i tym bardziej nie wybijały głębokich dziur w tynku, odłupując wielkie płaty od ściany. Nie wspominając o wbijaniu krzeseł w ścianki działowe; przez otwór był w stanie zajrzeć do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia i to nieszczególnie się starając. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o sile, jaką władało niewytłumaczalne zjawisko.

Powoli, bardzo ostrożnie, żeby nie rozdrażnić czegokolwiek, co postanowiło urządzić tutaj piekło, ruszył przez pokój, starając się zachować przy tym jak największą ciszę. Nie było to łatwe do osiągnięcia. Podłoga była usiana szklanymi odłamkami, drzazgami i fragmentami tynku, meble i materace z łóżek, niektóre porozdzierane na części, blokowały najprostszą drogę do drzwi. Droga wydawała się trwać całą wieczność, a każdy krok ciągnął się w nieskończoność. W końcu jednak przestąpił ponad roztrzaskanym stolikiem i wygiętą, żelazną ramą łóżka i pchnął drzwi, które ustąpiły z głośnym zgrzytem. Nic się jednak nie stało. Itachi, wycieńczony tą krótką wędrówką i mokry od potu wyszedł na korytarz i starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nie miał nawet pojęcia dlaczego, po prostu wydawało się to niezbędne. Być może zrobił to dla spokoju ducha; nie miał ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać.

– To szaleństwo – pokręcił głową, czując jak napięcie powoli ustępuje z jego ciała. Brzmienie głosu, nawet własnego, któremu nie odpowiadało nic innego w tych ponurych, powoli pożeranych przez pleśń korytarzach działało naprawdę uspokajająco. – Jak stąd wyjdę, to wezmę urlop. I przesiedzę go na Hawajach.

Jakby to miało się kiedykolwiek wydarzyć, stwierdziło zrzędliwie coś we wnętrzu jego głowy. Nawet, gdyby Itachi nie był pracoholikiem, to poczucie obowiązku nie pozwoliłoby mu porzucić swojej roboty na długo. Zbyt wiele trzeba było zrobić, żeby zapewnić choć cień bezpieczeństwa niczego nieświadomym ludziom. A on miał odpowiedni trening i umiejętności. Odkąd tylko dołączył do tego specyficznego wydziału, zajmującego się poskramianiem nieodgadnionego i zamiataniem teoretycznych niemożliwości pod dywan, miał pełne ręce roboty. Chociaż musiał przyznać, nigdy jeszcze nie obudził się w nawiedzonym budynku. Nigdy nawet nie stał obok niczego, co było nawiedzone! Przeważnie po prostu zajmowali się zeskrobywaniem ze ścian pechowych naukowców i zabijaniem tego, co ich na tej ścianie rozchlapało. Przeważnie łatwo toto było dostrzec, bo nie lubiło się oddalać (ewentualnie po prostu było za głupie, żeby ogarnąć pojęcie klamki)… tym razem jednak znajdował się w kompletnie innej sytuacji.

– Muszę powiedzieć Nagato, żeby mi skopał tyłek, kiedy będę próbował wziąć kolejne zadanie solo – skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Gadanie do siebie stanowiło zły znak, ale było dużo lepsze niż paranoiczne nasłuchiwanie podejrzanych odgłosów w pustce. Co jak co, ale sam siebie do psychozy nie miał zamiaru doprowadzić. Poza tym miał do wykonania jeszcze swoja własną misję, własną zagadkę do rozwikłania…

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jego krokom towarzyszy nie tylko echo odbijające się w pustym korytarzu. Nie zwalniając obejrzał się lekko za siebie, starając się, aby ruch pozostał jak najtrudniejszy do dostrzeżenia. Być może w półmroku, rozdzieranym przez migocące w nierównych odstępach światło tych jarzeniówek, które przetrwały próbę czasu, ktokolwiek go śledzi, nie zdoła dostrzec, że został zauważony.

Kątem oka dostrzegł coś, co mogło uchodzić za przygarbioną, ludzką sylwetkę. Splątane, niemożliwego do odgadnienia w tym oświetleniu kolorze włosy opadały gęstą zasłoną na twarz, niebieskawa koszula szpitalna prawie jarzyła się w ciemności i miała na sobie jakieś brunatne zacieki.

– Przepraszam? – powiedział niepewnym tonem Itachi, mimo że brzmiało to co najmniej głupio w tej sytuacji. Ale co u licha miałby niby powiedzieć, stercząc w mrocznym korytarzu zapuszczonego budynku do pierwszej osoby, jaką dane mu było spotkać?

Odpowiedzi nie uzyskał, ale postać dalej zmierzała w jego stronę, teraz szybciej. W korytarzu echem odbijały się kroki bosych stóp.

– Czy mnie rozumiesz? – spróbował ponownie. Bo w końcu nie wszyscy mówili tym samym językiem… chociaż im dłużej przyglądał się nieznanej osobie, tym gorsze miał przeczucia, a zimny dreszcz wspinał mu się wzdłuż linii karku, sprawiając, że ciało pokrywała gęsia skórka.

Postać wydała z siebie dźwięk. Najpierw było to tylko coś rodzaju głębokiego jęku, płaczliwego i wysokiego, ale ton zmienił się bardzo szybko, ustępując agresywnemu warkotowi, by w końcu przerodzić się pełen furii wrzask.

Wszystko, co się rusza, jest twoim wrogiem, powiedział Nagato kilka chwil temu. Itachi nie czekał, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył biegiem przed siebie, nie oglądając się. Nie musiał nawet nasłuchiwać, żeby wiedzieć, że to, czymkolwiek była postać, podąża jego śladem.  
Starał się kontrolować oddech, żeby nie wpaść w zadyszkę zbyt szybko i koncentrował się na znalezieniu właściwej drogi. Pomyłka mogła skończyć się tragicznie.

Na zakręcie prawie się przewrócił. Z impetem wpadł na ścianę, odepchnął się od niej i pognał dalej, słysząc za sobą pospieszne kroki i przeciągły, potworny jęk. Na drzwi do kuchni naparł całym ciałem, uderzając w nie mocno, bo nie miał nawet czasu nacisnąć przeklętej klamki. Ale tuż za nim, praktycznie na wyciągnięcie ręki, znajdowało się coś, czego naprawdę, naprawdę chciał uniknąć. Całe szczęście, w pomieszczeniu nie było kolejnej z tych upiornych rzeczy.

Uniósł się na ramionach i spróbował ruszyć w stronę szafek, w poszukiwaniu noża, ale ze wszystkich możliwości, właśnie teraz musiał potknąć się o klamkę. Zaklął jękliwie i na czworakach rzucił się w stronę najbliższej szafki. wydarł z niej szufladę i odwrócił się, a wszystko to jednym desperackim gestem. Trafił. Impakt uderzenia prawie wyrwał mu bark ze stawu, a sztućce i wszystko inne, co było w środku, rozsypało się z trzaskiem. To, co go goniło, znieruchomiało. Oddychał ciężko, wlepiając w to spojrzenie szeroko otwartych oczu i powoli, niezgrabnie wycofując się. Kiedy w końcu, po zdawałoby się nieskończenie długim czasie, jego plecy trafiły na szafkę, zdołał jakoś wstać, opierając się o nią. Nogi miał jak z waty.

Ale nie dziwił się sobie specjalnie bo to, co zabił przy pomocy szuflady od dawna nie żyło. W końcu odzyskał nad sobą panowanie na tyle, że nogi przestały mu się trząść i mógł się rozejrzeć i poszukać jakiejś broni. Nagato naprawdę nie żartował, kiedy mówił, ze będzie tego potrzebował. Może później uda mu się znaleźć jakąś siekierkę strażacką, cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu trzymać przeciwników na sensowną odległość. Chwilowo musiał zadowolić się tasakiem. Całkiem poręcznym, przyjemnie ciążącym w dłoni i zdumiewająco ostrym, jak na warunki, w których się znajdował.

– Co teraz...? – wymamrotał pod nosem, kiedy w końcu oddech mu się uspokoił. Naturalnie, nie miał jakiejkolwiek możliwości skontaktowania się z Nagato, przynajmniej nie w tym pomieszczeniu. Może recepcja, czy część rekreacyjna budynku? Pomieszczenia techniczne? Wszystko stanowiło jedynie ślepe zdanie się na łut szczęścia. Zdecydowanie nie w jego stylu. Itachi preferował suche fakty i logikę, ale tymczasowo wiara w możliwości przyjaciela stanowiła jego jedyną opcję. Nie czuł się zbyt pewnie, uzbrojony jedynie w kuchenny oręż, ale lepsze to niż nic, pomimo niebezpiecznie małego zasięgu.

Ostrożnie przestąpił ponad niedawnym przeciwnikiem, starannie omijając sztućce. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie hałasować, zwracać na siebie uwagę rzeczy, przez które naprawdę nie chciał zostać spostrzeżony. Im dalej od kuchni, tym lepiej, zdecydował. Powinien znaleźć wyjście z tego paskudnego miejsca, ale nie potrafił rozgryźć, która droga może go doprowadzić do odpowiednich drzwi. Okna, jak na złość, pojawiały się zdumiewająco rzadko, zabite niedbale deskami, każde z nich zabezpieczone po zewnętrznej stronie solidną kratą z potężnych prętów. Były zardzewiałe, ale nie na tyle, żeby metal ustąpił jego próbom i wypuścił go na zewnątrz.

Oznaczało to, że będzie musiał znaleźć mapę tego miejsca – o ile nie było zapętlone w sobie lub nie stanowiło wymiaru kieszonkowego, z przeklętymi budynkami nigdy nic nie wiadomo – lub skontaktować się z Nagato, który go wyprowadzi na zewnątrz, lub wymyśli sposób, jak go stąd wyciągnąć. Postanowił rozglądać się za planem budynku, czymkolwiek, co mogłoby mu pomóc w orientacji w przestrzeni i jednocześnie znaleźć jakieś pomieszczenie techniczne… lub cokolwiek, przy pomocy czego mógłby porozumieć się ze światem zewnętrznym. Co prawda mógł po prostu cofnąć się po własnych krokach, ale w głębi ducha czuł, że to byłby bardzo, bardzo zły pomysł.  
Nie był specjalnie subtelny ani cichy, więc jeżeli bytowało tutaj cokolwiek podobnego do tego, co zaatakowało go kilka chwil temu, to z całą pewnością wzbudził zainteresowanie. Nie chciał sprawdzać, czy nadal szczęście będzie mu dopisywało, wystarczający cud stanowił fakt, że się obudził.  
Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl tego, co mogło się stać, gdyby nie znalazł się w odosobnionym pomieszczeniu sam, lub obudził się już w trakcie bycia posiłkiem czegoś…

Cokolwiek nad Itachim czuwało, dzisiaj postanowiło być nad wyraz przychylne, bo udało mu się znaleźć odosobnione pomieszczenie, kiedyś najpewniej zajmowane przez ochronę obiektu, teraz równie zdewastowane, jak reszta budynku, a w pomieszczeniu działające radio.

Podziękował w duchu za ten mały akt łaski, po czym zaczął manipulować odbiornikiem, usiłując złapać częstotliwość, której używał jego zespół.

– Nagato? – spróbował, kiedy wizg i szum zakłóceń wydawał się być najmniejszy.

– Itachi! Całe szczęście…

– Tak, też się cieszę, że żyję – przewrócił oczyma.

– To była długa chwila milczenia.

Miał ochotę sarknąć coś na temat tego, jak wielki był ten budynek, ale postanowił się powstrzymać. Znacznie ważniejsze rzeczy czekały na swoją kolej, takie, od jakich zależało jego życie. Na bezsensowne gadki przyjdzie czas, kiedy znajdzie się na zewnątrz, najlepiej jak najdalej od przeklętego budynku.

– Czy teraz łaskawie możesz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje? – burknął Itachi, łypiąc wrogo na radio.

– Dalej nie masz pamięci krótkotrwałej? – zapytał Nagato. Jego głos przebijał się poprzez szelest i zgrzyt zakłóceń wcale nieźle, biorą pod uwagę warunki, w jakich to wszystko się odbywało. Nawiedzone obszary przeważnie zakłócały działanie sprzętu elektronicznego, szczególnie tego bardziej delikatnego.

– Nie – odpowiedział Itachi. – Najprawdopodobniej już nie wróci, więc możesz mi wyjaśnić to wszystko jeszcze raz, byle szybko.

Czasu na długą pogawędkę raczej nie miał. Prędzej czy później dźwięk jego głosu, czy nawet zgrzyty z odbiornika radiowego zwabią coś, obok czego bardzo nie chciał przebywać.

– Miejsce w którym przebywasz było starym azylem dla obłąkanych, z gatunku tych zabytków historycznych o mrocznej sławie. – Nazwy i inne takie detale nie były w tej chwili ważne i Nagato nawet nie próbował o nich wspominać, koncentrując się na niezbędnych ogólnikach. – W późniejszym okresie został zamknięty, a potem zagospodarowany na nowo na potrzeby wojskowe, ale od jakichś dwudziestu lat jest opuszczony.

Itachi skinął głową. To tłumaczyło wygląd tego przeklętego miejsca, ale nie wyjaśniało, w jaki sposób w łazienkach znajdowała się woda, dlaczego w ogóle działało oświetlenie i co on tu, do diabła robił sam.

– Gówno trafiło w wiatrak, kiedy banda durnych dzieciaków postanowiła urządzić sobie imprezę w tematyce horroru. Początkowo podejrzewaliśmy, że mamy do czynienia z mściwym duchem lub wyrwą między uniwersami, dlatego tak ci się paliło, żeby się tutaj dostać teraz, zaraz – był praktycznie pewien, że w tym momencie Nagato przewrócił oczyma. Jeżeli chodziło o poruszanie się pomiędzy światami, to Itachi miał bardzo niezdrowy zwyczaj rzucania się w sytuację głową naprzód. Nie potrafił nic na to poradzić, mimo że wiedział, że podejście było w najlepszym przypadku idiotyczne. Po prostu tylko to mu zostało, jeżeli chodziło o cień nadziei na odnalezienie młodszego brata.

– Naturalnie nie mogłeś poczekać, aż Yahiko lub inna osoba, która jest w stanie powiedzieć coś konkretniejszego rzuci okiem i powie, co się właściwie dzieje – kontynuował Nagato. – Teraz wiemy, że dzieciaki odprawiły bardzo głupi rytuał, Yahiko twierdzi, że popieprzyły wszystko po królewsku, dzięki któremu my nie możemy wejść do środka, a ty wyjść na zewnątrz.

– Więc, co teraz? – Itachi odetchnął głęboko. Sytuacja najwyraźniej była jego własną winą; mając przed oczyma cień szansy na odniesienie sukcesu ignorował wszystko i wszystkich, nie czekał na pozwolenie. Prawdę mówiąc przypuszczał, że wymknął się na całą misję bez pozwolenia i bardzo odbije mu się to na pensji, nie wspominając o ograniczeniu mu dostępu do informacji. Reszta oddziału z całą pewnością skaże go po tym wszystkim na długie tygodnie polowania na szuwary i inne śmierdziele, które zaadaptowały się do terenów miejskich.

– Gdzieś we wnętrzu budynku, najprawdopodobniej na podziemnym poziomie, znajduje się to, co im wyszło z tego rytuału, będziesz musiał się jakoś pozbyć symboli. Najlepiej szybko, jeżeli nie chcesz dołączyć do reszty rezydentów na stałe.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mam teraz iść szukać środków czyszczących, żeby wypucować posadzkę? – jęknął Itachi.

– I przynajmniej ze dwie ściany, dzieciaki chciały klimatyczne szlaczki i przegięły – prychnął Yakiho. – Naturalnie, im dłużej tu jesteś i im bliżej miejsca rytuału się znajdziesz, tym rezydenci będą bardziej tobą zainteresowani.

– Pięknie – prychnął Uchiha. Nie to, żeby się czegoś takiego nie spodziewał. Nienawidził durnej młodzieży, która dorwała się do rzeczy, jakich nikt nie powinien ruszać, jeszcze bardziej nienawidził tego, że oczekiwania rytualisty zawsze zlewały się w jakiś sposób z efektem całej zabawy w mroczne czary. Zawsze dawało to idiotyczne efekty.

– Z zewnątrz możemy jedynie osłabiać efekty rytuału – kontynuował Nagato. – Kiedy tylko pozbędziesz się paskudztwa z piwnicy, będziemy w stanie oczyścić to miejsce raz na zawsze, Konan i Yahiko właśnie rozkładają swoje zabawki na tyle blisko, na ile są w stanie zbliżyć się do budynku.

– Nienawidzę tej roboty – westchnął Itachi. – Powinienem iść szukać czegoś, czym będę mógł to wszystko wyczyścić. Przy odrobinie szczęścia uda mi się znaleźć coś, z czego uda mi się po prostu wysadzić wszystko w cholerę, ogień zawsze najlepiej sobie radził z oczyszczaniem.

– Nie rób niczego szalonego – przestrzegł go Nagato.

Itachi odetchnął głęboko i przeciągnął się, szukając ukłuć bólu, jakie poinformowałyby go o naciągniętych mięśniach, czy podobnych drobnych przeszkodach, ale chwilowo znajdował się we wcale niezłym stanie. Mogło się to jednak szybko zmienić, bo miał przy sobie jedynie ten nieszczęsny tasak. Szczerze wątpił, żeby wystarczyło to przeciwko temu, z czymkolwiek przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć w niedalekiej przyszłości. Potrzebował też źródła ognia i czegoś, co będzie się ładnie paliło. Budynek kiedyś służył za szpital, więc powinien gdzieś znaleźć spirytus, większość starszych środków czystości, wymieszanych ze sobą we właściwych proporcjach również miewała ciekawe efekty.

To będzie dłuuuuga wycieczka, pomyślał z niesmakiem. I będzie musiał jeszcze znaleźć sposób, żeby te wszystkie graty przetransportować w odpowiednie miejsce, a potem nie wysadzić się w powietrze wraz z pozostałościami rytuału.

Wątpił, żeby miał czas na próbę zmycia mistycznych znaków ze ścian w bardziej tradycyjny sposób.

– Idę – powiedział, mając pewność, że Nagato nadal nasłuchiwał. – Do zobaczenia za jakiś czas.

wytarł dłoń o spodnie po czym poprawił uścisk na swojej nędznej broni. Ślizgający się w ręku tasak zdecydowanie nie stanowiłby bezpiecznego rozwiązania. Delikatnie uchylił drzwi, na tyle tylko, żeby powstała szpara, przez którą mógł zerknąć na zewnątrz i zamarł na krótką chwilę, nasłuchując.

Wyglądało na to, że tymczasowo był sam. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, czujnie wypatrując jakiegokolwiek ruchu, po czym skierował się w stronę, w której powinny znajdować się sale personelu, gabinet lekarski, nawet sala operacyjna. W każdym razie, prędzej znajdzie to, niż kącik z chemią do czyszczenia.

Tak bardzo chciał znaleźć się na zewnątrz, z dala od całego tego horroru, od zapachu stęchlizny, od echa własnych korków głęboko odbijającego się w mrocznych korytarzach, od zamierania w bezruchu i zastanawiania się, czy to jego własny oddech, czy też coś czai się tuż za rogiem, gotowe do rzucenia mu się do gardła.

Prawie się potknął, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk, jakiego wyczekiwał przez zdawałoby się niemożliwie długi czas, głośne uderzenia bosych stóp o posadzkę, nigdy wcześniej tak nie przerażające jak teraz. Obejrzał się nerwowo za siebie, ale niczego nie dostrzegł. Przyspieszył więc, byleby tylko znaleźć się za najbliższym zakrętem, byleby tylko uzyskać to złudne wrażenie ukrycia się…

Zamarł jednak, kiedy tylko stanął za rogiem. Korytarz ciągnący się przed nim był długi, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek drzwi i okien, upiornie pusty. Na podłodze znajdowały się zadziwiająco jasne płytki z czerwono-brązowymi zaciekami, ściany były tak ciemne, że aż czarne, podobnie z sufitem. Samo wstąpienie w tak surrealistyczne przejście sprawiało, że serce biło szybciej, a w żołądku ciążyła zimna kula strachu. Kroki za nim wydawały się głośniejsze, pościg musiał być więc bliżej, dużo bliżej niż miał zamiar cokolwiek do siebie dopuścić, a innej drogi nie miał, wciągnął więc głęboko powietrze, i ruszył w ciemność, pospiesznie, odrywając nogi od podłoża tak szybko, jak udało mu się przestawiać stopy we względnej ciszy. Ciemność teraz otaczała go zewsząd, sprawiając, że korytarz wydawał się dużo, dużo mniejszy, wręcz duszący, zmuszający go do skulenia się w sobie, budzący silne klaustrofobiczne odruchy, a smugi na białych, rażąco białych płytkach stawały się coraz czerwieńsze, niemal lśniące od wilgoci.

Nie zauważył, kiedy sufit zmienił barwę na czerwoną. Ale zauważył, kiedy zrobiły to ściany. Przystanął, rażony nagłym uczuciem niepokoju, jakby coś bardzo, bardzo niewłaściwego właśnie działo się tuż przed jego oczyma, a mózg odpychał od siebie samą ideę, tego, co właśnie toczyło się przed jego oczyma i rozejrzał uważnie, desperacko szukając w mroku jakiegokolwiek detalu, jakiejkolwiek informacji…

I wtedy spojrzał w górę, na szkarłatny sufit i na ściany, które zaczęły krwawić. Z góry, spływała czerwień, najpierw powoli, niczym krople po szybie, by szybko przybrać na intensywności, zalać dotychczas czarne otoczenie smugami czerwieni, rozchodząc się po otoczeniu coraz bardziej i bardziej.

Zaczął biec, bo coś jego wnętrzu, a może nawet i on sam, krzyczało przeraźliwie, pewne, że już zaraz, za chwilę, stanie się coś absolutnie przerażającego, co raz na zawsze pomiesza mu zmysły lub pochłonie go w całości, że za moment dosięgną go rozczapierzone niczym szpony, łakomie wyciągnięte dłonie bestii. Dookoła niego była już tylko czerwień, powietrze wypełniał niosący się głębokim echem, chrapliwy wrzask, powtarzający się raz za razem.

I wtedy uderzył w ścianę, na tyle mocno, że osunął się na ziemię bez tchu, desperacko usiłując wciągnąć powietrze w płuca i wpatrując się we własną dłoń na splamionych czerwienią kafelkach, która dwoiła się i troiła w jego oczach, koncentrując siłę woli tylko na tym, żeby nie zemdleć.

Ciągle jeszcze zszokowany uderzeniem, zdołał dostrzec, że dalsza część gwałtownie skręcającego korytarza wyglądała… normalnie. Niszczejące linoleum i półmrok, tynk osypujący się z obłażących z niegdyś zielonej farby ścian, zabite częściowo spróchniałymi deskami okno, przez szpary których przedzierała się odrobina światła, dawno nie działające lampy na suficie poznaczonym pajęczynką pęknięć.

Nie był w stanie wstać, więc podczołgał się tam desperacko, jak najszybciej się dało, obijając sobie łokcie i kolana, bo towarzyszyło mu przeczucie, że jeżeli nie znajdzie się tam, w skrytym w półmroku korytarzu opuszczonego budynku, to stanie się coś bardzo, bardzo złego, bo niebezpieczeństwo było tuż za nim, praktycznie o włos, dyszące mu w kark i żądne krwi.

Uczucie ulgi, jakie towarzyszyło dostaniu się na normalnie wyglądającą przestrzeń nie miało sobie równych, zupełnie jakby ustąpił ciążący mu do tej pory wielki ciężar. Wiedział, że nie powinien tracić czasu, że musiał się ruszyć z miejsca i że poczucie bezpieczeństwa jest kompletnie złudne, ale nie mógł powstrzymać chęci przymknięcia oczu i oddychania przez chwilę głęboko. Żył, czego najlepszym dowodem był ciągle dudniący mu w uszach puls, żył nadal, mimo że już czuł lodowaty dotyk śmierci na karku.

W końcu odzyskał panowanie nad sobą na tyle, że zamrugał i podniósł się powoli z ziemi, opierając się o ścianę, ciągle oddychając za szybko, ciągle przerażony bardziej, niż był gotów się przed sobą przyznać.

Korytarz przed nim nadal wyglądał normalnie, szczególnie kiedy przestało mu się mienić przed oczyma. Korytarz, z którego przybiegł również. Nie miał odwagi otworzyć ust i zapytać, co do diabła było z tym miejscem, miało to w sobie coś z kuszenia losu.

Powoli ruszył przed siebie, przez chwilę koncentrując się jedynie na własnym organizmie, usiłując wybadać, czy nie doszło do poważniejszych uszkodzeń. Ale nie, całe szczęście skończyło się tylko na nowych siniakach i kilku zadrapaniach, nic poważniejszego, nie pojawiły się też mdłości, czego najbardziej się obawiał, bo oznaczałyby wstrząs mózgu, albo coś podobnego, co znacznie umniejszyłoby jego mobilność.

Następnie skoncentrował się na odtworzeniu w myślach trasy, jaką do tej pory przebył, próbując odnaleźć się w chaotycznej przestrzeni nawiedzonego budynku, ale nie odniósł zbyt wielkiego sukcesu.

Jednak, jakimś sposobem, znalazł się tam, gdzie powinien, w pobliżu maleńkiej klitki, która prawdopodobnie służyła do wypełniania raportów przez pielęgniarzy i do przechowywania leków.

Itachi zaklął w myślach.

Musiał się dostać do wnętrza tego pomieszczenia. Małego, ciasnego pomieszczenia o drzwiach z przeszkloną szybą, przez którą już stąd widział szafkę z cennymi flaszeszczkami, między którymi z całą pewnością znajdowało się przynajmniej kilka zawierających spirytus.

Musiał wejść do środka, a na podłodze, pomiędzy biurkiem a odsuniętym praktycznie na sam środek małego pokoiku krzesłem leżała ludzka sylwetka, wykręcona w nienaturalny sposób.

To było jak wchodzenie prosto do najbardziej banalnej ze wszystkich istniejących pułapek, taką, które nawet najgłupsze zwierzęta ominą bez chwili zastanowienia. Coś mogło z łatwością go zauważyć, gdy będzie grzebał w medycznych zapasach, usiłując znaleźć coś przydatnego, cholerny trup w środku w każdej chwili mógł zdecydować się, że leżenie twarzą do ziemi nie należy do najciekawszych doświadczeń w jego nie-życiu...

Wzdrygnął się, ale nie przymknął oczu.

Czaił się z tym jak mała, przerażona dziewczynka. Nie istniało absolutnie jakiekolwiek inne wyjście, poza dobrowolnym zamknięciem się w pułapce.

Więc nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Cokolwiek leżało na podłodze nie podniosło się, co uznał za dobry znak. Ostrożnie trącił nogą sylwetkę, ale również nie doczekał się reakcji, więc zamknął drzwi za sobą.

Za biurkiem, od strony, której nie mógł widzieć z zewnątrz zauważył torbę. Prawdziwy skarb w tym koszmarze. Torba była zdecydowanie damska, a materiał skóropodobny, z którego została wykonana łuszczył się w palcach, ale nadal nadawała się do użytku. Po wysypaniu zawartości, spomiędzy gratów udało mu się wyłuskać zapalniczkę benzynową. Była najbrzydszą podróbką Zippo, jaką kiedykolwiek w życiu widział, kiczowatą i topornie leżącą w dłoni, ale działała. To była jedyna rzecz, jaka się w tej chwili liczyła. Zgarnął rolkę bandaży i latarkę przeznaczoną do badań, jaką zauważył na biurku.

Przerzucił szkaradną torbę przez ramię, zapalniczkę schował do kieszeni, po czym przystąpił do przeszukiwania szafki, zerkając co i rusz przez oszklone drzwi, wypatrując niebezpieczeństwa. To zajęło zdecydowanie więcej czasu, niż chciał na to poświęcić. Ampułki były pokryte kurzem w takim stopniu, że żeby w ogóle odczytać etykiety, musiał każdą kolejną flaszeszkę przecierać palcami. Tasak też nie pomagał, zbyt nieporęczny, żeby szperać sprawnie. A odłożenie broni wydawało się bardzo, bardzo złym pomysłem.

– Szlag! – zaklął, gdy przypadkiem strącił jedną z ampułek na ziemię. Szkło rozprysnęło się z trzaskiem, rozsiewając po podłodze splamione czymś kompletnie zaschniętym i żółtawym, skrzące odłamki.

Kiedy strącił naczynie, odruchowo się odwrócił i tylko dzięki temu zauważył, że dotychczas nieruchome ciało zmieniło pozycję.

I właśnie wyciągało w jego stronę rękę, wbijając przerażające spojrzenie zasnutego bielmem oka, upiornie białego na tle poczerniałej i zasuszonej twarzy, która prawie już nie przypominała ludzkiej. Ta część, gdzie powinno być lewe oko była zmasakrowana nie do poznania, pokryta czarnym nalotem, a głęboka rana ciągnęła się w dół, odcinając kawał dolnej szczęki.

Trup podciągnął się pokracznie na ramieniu, by zbliżyć do niego, a obciągnięte zeschłą skórą palce prawie dosięgły kostki Itachiego.

Uderzył, zanim monstrum zbliżyło się jeszcze bardziej, wbijając ostrze głęboko u nasady szyi.

Wbrew oczekiwaniom, zwłoki nie przestały się ruszać.

Cholerny tasak utknął, a monstrum nadal się ruszało, wyciągając w jego stronę łakomie rozczapierzone palce. Chwycił krzesło, znajdowało się na wyciągnięcie ręki, solidne i ciężkie, po czym uderzył nim potwora z całej siły, a potem znowu i znowu, aż cuchnąca, czarna maź nie rozlała się po podłodze i nie obryzgała mu nogawek spodni.

Oddychał ciężko, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczyma w zmasakrowane pozostałości przeciwnika na podłodze, ciągle ściskając fragment krzesła. Pozostała jego część nie wytrzymałą gwałtownego starcia i rozpadła się.

Itachi otrząsnął się, po czym zacisnął palce na rączce tasaka i siłował się z nim przez chwilę, usiłując wyrwać go z ciała. Potrzebował broni, nawet jeżeli przypadkowe krzesła sprawdzały się lepiej. Kiedy tylko to zrobił, wrócił do pospiesznego przeglądania ampułek. Spodziewał się, że lada chwila na korytarzu pojawi się kolejne monstrum, zaintrygowane hałasem.

Kiedy zdecydował, że jego zapasy są wystarczające, wyszedł pospiesznie z ciasnego pomieszczenia, nie fatygując się, żeby zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Musiał się oddalić jak najszybciej i jak najdalej, zanim coś go dopadnie. Nie wolno mu było jednak biec, bieg jest głośny i informuje przeciwnika o położeniu aż za dobrze, nie pozwalając jednocześnie zorientować się w otoczeniu.

Pozostał mu jedynie pospieszny marsz, przerywany co i rusz, żeby nasłuchiwać nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa.

Chciał znaleźć jakieś pomieszczenie gospodarcze, coś, gdzie znalazłby inne rzeczy przydatne w przetrwaniu w tym koszmarnym miejscu, ale najwyraźniej limit szczęścia został wyczerpany, wcale blisko usłyszał człapanie bosych stóp. Przyczaił się w pierwszym pomieszczeniu, jakiego drzwi zdołał otworzyć, wsłuchując się w coraz bliższe kroki, rozszalała wyobraźnia podsuwała obrazy gwałtownie otwierających się drzwi, za którymi stało szeroko wyszczerzone monstrum, wpatrujące się prosto w niego białymi, białymi oczyma…

Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Kiedy był przekonany, że jest już sam, zdecydował się ruszyć dalej, najlepiej prosto na sam dół, żeby mieć to wszystko za sobą. Alkoholu miał ilość wystarczającą, żeby poprzerywać symbole rytuału i zniszczyć przynajmniej część tego, co trzymało to miejsce w upiornym stanie, nawet jeżeli jego żałosną wersję butelek zapalających wyśmiałby każdy, kto znał się na rzeczy przynajmniej trochę. Na jego potrzeby butelki z odgiętą lekko blaszką kapsla i dyndającym wzdłuż szyjki kawałkiem bandaża sprawdzą się wystarczająco dobrze. A jeśli nie… cóż, zawsze mógł spróbować szczęścia w poszukiwaniu innych łatwopalnych rzeczy i spróbować ponownie. O innych alternatywach nie chciał myśleć.

Jeżeli korytarze budynku zdawały się mroczne, to Itachi nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, w jaki sposób określić podziemną część budynku. Nawet z latarką w ręku – wprawdzie gównianą, bo dostosowaną raczej do zaglądania we wnętrze ludzkiego gardła, a nie do oświetlania pomieszczeń – widział najdalej na odległość wyciągniętego ramienia. Wilgoć wisząca w powietrzu niemal od razu przylgnęła do jego ubrania i skóry, sprawiając, że materiał munduru ciążył i stał się nieprzyjemny w dotyku, a chłód dawał się odczuć wyjątkowo dotkliwie przy najlżejszym drgnieniu powietrza. Wnętrze korytarzy wypełniał zapach pleśni i słodko-mdła woń gnijącego mięsa.

Itachi stłumił kaszlnięcie, chowając twarz w zgięciu łokcia. Niedługo powinien przyzwyczaić się do smrodu na tyle, że zdoła poruszać się po okolicy bez odruchu wymiotnego. Podejrzewał, że im niżej zejdzie, tym zapach będzie intensywniejszy, a już teraz miał łzy w oczach.

Powoli posuwał się do przodu, ostrożnie przesuwając stopy ugiętych nóg, starając się wydawać jak najmniej dźwięków. Każdy szelest i szmer sprawiał, że zamierał w bezruchu niczym przerażony królik, rozglądając się czujnie na boki w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Własny oddech wydawał się niepokojąco głośny, uderzenia serca zdawały się dudnić w uszach, niczym szamański bęben przywołujący demony. Najchętniej wyłączyłby latarkę, bo światło z całą pewnością było prawdziwym zaproszeniem na posiłek dla tych wszystkich bestii. Ale w kompletnych ciemnościach byłby absolutnie bezbronny.

Poczucie czasu stracił juz dawno, co nie wróżyło szczególnie dobrze. Nagato wspomniał o tym, że im dłużej będzie przebywał we wnętrzu przeklętego budynku, tym bardziej sytuacja będzie się pogarszać. Ile czasu leżał nieprzytomny? Ile godzin spędził na szukaniu jakichkolwiek informacji w budynku, a potem na zdobyciu niezbędnego ekwipunku? I jak bardzo zła była definicja paskudnej sytuacji według Nagato, skoro jeszcze przed uzyskaniem kontaktu Itachi miał trudności z utrzymaniem się przy życiu?

Im bardziej zagłębiał się w labirynt wąskich, ciemnych korytarzy, tym piwnice robiły się głośniejsze. Najpierw wydawało mu się, że umysł płata mu figle, że to tylko wiatr przeciskający się przez jakieś szpary tworzy te upiorne, jękliwe dźwięki. Stale jednak przybierały na sile i wydawały się dobiegać z różnych miejsc, nieregularne, nijak nie związane z ruchem powietrza, niekiedy przeradzając się we wrzask, który dobiegał praktycznie zza rogu, innym razem docierało do niego jedynie dalekie echo.

Gdzie do diabła te dzieciaki urządził sobie zabawę w kultystów?, pomyślał z irytacją. Jak do tej pory, mijał tylko drzwi prowadzące do bardzo małych pomieszczeń, którymi postanowił nie zawracać sobie głowy. Nie miał czasu ani ochoty na przeszukiwanie każdego kąta. Poza tym, skoro mowa była o grupie ludzi, to z całą pewnością potrzebowali więcej przestrzeni niż mogła zaoferować przeciętna komórka. Nie wspominając o wszystkich mistycznych symbolach.

Niespodziewanie szybko odpowiedź na swoje pytanie uzyskał. O ile wcześniej przemieszczał się wąskim korytarzykiem, o tyle teraz wyszedł na szeroką przestrzeń, kojarzącą się bardziej z garażem podziemnym, niż z czymś, co można znaleźć pod budynkiem kwalifikującym się jako antyk. Najwyraźniej został przebudowany, kiedy przeszedł w inne ręce. Teraz wyglądało to dosyć przerażająco, olbrzymia pusta przestrzeń poprzecinana równymi rzędami kolumn z których łuszczył się tynk odsłaniając zbielałe cegły, na których wspierał się prawdziwie ogromny budynek. Wystarczy uszkodzić coś w niewłaściwym miejscu, a wszystko złoży się jak domek z kart, grzebiąc go pod tonami gruzu, przeszło Itachiemu przez myśl.

Był praktycznie pewien, że przejście, którym dostał się na ten poziom nie było jedynym. Pewny był też tego, że nie był tu sam, ale wielkość pomieszczenia deformowała odgłosy jeszcze bardziej niż echo w korytarzach powyżej.

– Nie ma odwrotu – wymamrotał, oddychając głęboko. Teraz pozostawało mu tylko skoncentrować się na zadaniu do wypełnienia. Znaleźć to, co nie pasuje do obrazu opustoszałego parkingu, zalać alkoholem, rozbić na nim butelkę z zapalonym lontem, przeżyć.  
Brzmiało wystarczająco łatwo, żeby okazać się niewiarygodnie trudnym.

Ruszył przed siebie, powoli, starając zachowywać się jak najciszej, szukając kryjówki w cieniu każdej kolejnej napotkanej kolumny, a światło latarki zakaż dym razem zdradzało jego pozycję, uniemożliwiając zatrzymanie się chociażby na chwilę. Zewsząd dochodziły odgłosy wydawane przez te nieludzkie monstra, tupot bosych stóp zdawał się wybijać jakiś nieznany rytm na podłodze, powietrze przerywały to przeciągłe jęki, to głośne, urwane nagle wrzaski.

Prawdopodobnie został już zauważony. Z całą pewnością został zauważony, coś gnało w ślad za nim, głośne i straszne, więc zrezygnował z zachowania ciszy i ruszył biegiem, biorąc gwałtowny zakręt za zakrętem. Mignęła mu przed oczami wykrzywiona w obrzydliwym grymasie twarz bestii, ale odepchnął potwora od siebie i wykorzystał siłę uderzenia do odbicia w innym kierunku, zwiększając dystans.

W końcu, dostrzegł na ziemi, w rozedrganym świetle latarki, linie wyrysowane na podłodze, układające się w skomplikowany wzór. To musiało być to. Znacznie większe, niż przypuszczał, więc pozostało mu jedynie mieć nadzieję…

Ręką, której do tej pory zabezpieczał torbę rozpiął suwak i wydobył pierwszą z butelek. Nie miał czasu na rozlewanie alkoholu wzdłuż wzoru, sama jego obecność w okolicy mistycznych symboli sprawiała, że chyba wszystko, co czaiło się w budynku ruszyło na dół, prosto w stronę centrum podziemi.

Coś szarpnęło go za ramię i musiał wyrwać się obracając gwałtownie, stając twarzą w twarz z bestią. Próbował uskoczyć w bok i wyminąć przeciwnika, ale z boku zaszedł go kolejny i nawet nie próbował zliczyć sylwetek mroczniejących w pobliżu.

Zaklął rozpaczliwie i zamachnął się tasakiem. Napotkał tylko lekki opór, a coś z budzącym mdłości pacnięciem upadło na ziemię. Ruszył biegiem, byle dalej poza zasięg bestii i ich wyciągniętych łapsk, byle tylko przemierzyć jak największą przestrzeń i rozlać alkohol, a potem odbiec i cisnąć butelkę zapalającą w jedną z mieniących się w świetle latarki kałuż. Eksplozja była żałośnie mała, a powstałej kuli ognia nie towarzyszył zwalający z nóg huk, ale wystarczyło, że języki ognia łakomie rozpełzły się wzdłuż plam alkoholu, pożerając łakomie wszystko, co napotkały na swojej drodze.

Ogień oczyszcza, ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział i z całą pewnością miał rację, bo tam, gdzie przeszła pożoga, nie zostanie nic oprócz popiołów. Bestie zawyły przeraźliwie, rzucając się w jego stronę, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na to, że przebiegają przez płomienie, ani na to, że zamieniają się w żywe pochodnie.

Nie pozostało mu już nic poza ucieczką, więc rzucił się biegiem, nie mając nawet pojęcia, gdzie znajduje się wyjście, bo w tej chwili liczyło się tylko zwiększenie odległości, jak najszybciej, jak najdalej od płonących potworów.

Nie zauważył, kiedy wzdłuż ścian pojawiła się pajęczyna pęknięć, a gdy budynek zagrzmiał ostrzegawczo, zanim, wszystko nie zadrżało i nie runęło prosto w dół, Itachi nie miał nawet czasu na pospieszną modlitwę, czy zwykłe przekleństwo.

xxx

Powietrze pachniało chłodem, wilgocią, ściółką nieopodal znajdującego się lasu. Była w tej woni świeżość sosny i cedru, był słonawy posmak chłodu na języku, a przede wszystkim była wolność i przestrzeń, i życie, życie, życie!

Przez chwilę po prostu siedział na trawie, nie fatygując się wcale i oddychał głęboko, odczuwając niewiarygodną ulgę.

Razem z nią jednak, kiedy początkowa euforia minęła, przybyło również niesamowite zmęczenie. Zupełnie, jakby cała siła, jaka znajdowała się w jego ciele wyparowała razem z adrenaliną, a wszystko wewnątrz organizmu nagle przypomniało sobie, że energii nie wytwarza się bezkarnie.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz kocyka? – zapytał z kpiną wyraźnie brzmiącą w głosie Yahiko, nonszalancko opierający się o maskę samochodu.

– A weź się odwal – mruknął Itachi. – Co ci w ogóle strzeliło z tym pytaniem?

– Trzęsiesz się – wzruszył ramionami. – Zęby też ci dzwonią, brzmisz nawet zabawnie, wiesz?

Itachiemu nie pozostało nic, jak tylko prychnąć gniewnie. Bo wstawać nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru. Wątpił, żeby w ogóle miał taką możliwość. Mięśnie chyba całkowicie odmówiłyby mu współpracy przy dokonywaniu takiego szaleństwa i nawet, jeżeli zdołałby jakoś osiągnąć pion, to moment później zwaliłby się na ziemię z gracją worka ziemniaków.

– To cud, że uszedłeś z tego z życiem, wiesz? – powiedziała cicho Konan, która jakimś sposobem znalazła się za nim. Przemieściła się całkowicie niezauważenie, nie wydając jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Wyraz twarzy, swoim zwyczajem, miała absolutnie beznamiętny, zafarbowane na kolor ciemnego granatu włosy miała spięte w nieskazitelny kok, jak zawsze. Jeżeli ktoś kiedyś kazałby Itachiemu wskazać palcem najbardziej niesamowitą i jednocześnie straszną osobę, jaką znał, to bez wahania skierowałby rękę w jej stronę.

narzuciła mu na ramiona koc, który przyjął z wdzięcznością. Było mu zimno, Yahiko miał rację. Każdemu byłoby zimno, gdyby miał za sobą maraton kilku godzin biegania i krycia się przed niewytłumaczalnym.

– Następnym razem dokładniej sprawdzaj oferty, zanim się na nie zgodzisz i polecisz na miejsce sam – powiedziała, przykucając obok niego. – To było głupie, wiesz.

Jej słowa wcale nie brzmiały jako pytanie. To było stwierdzenie faktu, czystej wody i doskonale zrozumiałe. Nie miał siły naburmuszyć się, poza tym, jak zwykle, miała rację. Nadzwyczajne i nadrzędne prawo działania uniwersum – Konan ma zawsze rację.

– Myślałem...

– Wiem, co myślałeś – przerwała mu. – I jestem głęboko przekonana, że kiedyś cię to całe myślenie zabije.

– To najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką można komuś powiedzieć, wiesz? – pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmieszek.

Zignorowała żart całkowicie, jakżeby inaczej.

– Mówię poważnie – powiedziała sucho. – Jeżeli nie przestaniesz, to cię zwyczajnie wyłączę z jakichkolwiek akcji i wyślę do specjalisty.

– Tego zrobić nie możesz – syknął, mrużąc oczy i łypiąc na nią groźnie. Cała jego współpraca z organizacją zajmującą się... usuwaniem czynników nadprzyrodzonych klas różnych opierała się tylko i wyłącznie na tym, że jego cele niejako pokrywały się z ich polityką.

– Założysz się? – przechyliła lekko głowę i spojrzała na niego uważnie.

Nie miał siły na pojedynek na spojrzenia, dlatego przymknął oczy i westchnął ciężko.

– Możemy już stąd sobie iść? – mruknął, owijając się szczelniej kocem. – Przyznaję się, moja wina i w ogóle, rzuciłem się na to jak ćma w ogień. Będę ostrożniejszy.

– Mowa trawa – przewróciła oczyma. – Możesz się tylko cieszyć, że Nagato to paranoik. Jak tylko zbliżyłeś się do limitu czasowego bardziej niż zwykle, to przyssał się do komputera.

– Będę musiał mu podziękować.

– Och, żeby tylko.

Pomogła mu wstać. Była przy tym na tyle subtelna, że nie wyglądało to, jakby się na niej opierał, żeby w ogóle mógł ustać. Po chwili jednak radził sobie nieco lepiej. W głowie nie wirowało mu, a mięśnie zaczynały z nim ponownie współpracować, chociaż bardzo niechętnie. Miał wrażenie, jakby brodził po kolana w bardzo grząskim, bardzo lepkim bagnie.

– Miałeś dzikie szczęście, że w ogóle to przeżyłeś, wiesz? – powiedział później Yahiko, wtedy, kiedy Itachi starał się nie przysnąć na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu, który prowadziła Konan.

– Nie musisz mi tego mówić – odpowiedział. – Jak to w ogóle zakwalifikować?

– W sensie, że mamy jakąś specjalną klasę na wnętrze piekła? – prychnął Yahiko. – Będziemy musieli to poważnie przemyśleć. Chociaż jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nazwa weźmie się od twojego imienia.

– Litości – burknął Itachi.

Nie mógł jednak przyznać, że Yahiko nie miał odrobinę racji. Uchiha zdawał się przyciągać kłopoty w zadaniach, które, w z pozoru niewinnych interwencjach, okazywały się być ukręcającymi łeb molochami.

Z drugiej strony, Itachi posiadał również nieziemskie szczęście, jeżeli chodziło o uchodzenie z życiem. Jakimś cudem. Ciekawe, ile byłoby ofiar, gdyby nie jego ośli upór, pomyślał z westchnieniem Yahiko. Ciekawe, ile by było trupów w ich własnej organizacji, gdyby usiłowali rozgryźć problem tej posiadłości bez niego.

– Za to Hidan i Kakuzu znowu mieli pecha – uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Znowu zamiast rzezi zombie, o jaką się modlą co wieczór trafili na jakiegoś Casperka? – uśmiechnął się krzywo Itachi.

– Tym razem to była po prostu nawiedzona toaleta.

– Co jest z tymi duchami i łazienkami? – Itachi roztarł sobie skronie.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Ale ja czułbym się mocno wkurzony, gdyby przyszło mi nawiedzać kibel – Yahiko wzruszył ramionami.

– W kontekście twojej misji czynienia świata lepszym i bezpieczniejszym, walka z nawiedzonymi toaletami brzmi trochę głupio.

– Och, zamknij się.


End file.
